


Misplaced Fear

by Syncronoged2438



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Carlos is SAD, Carlos loves his boyfriend, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jay is so done, Jay just wants everyone to be happy, M/M, Prompt Fill, Request Fill, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, no beta we die like men, sorry if Jay is a little OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syncronoged2438/pseuds/Syncronoged2438
Summary: For them to be the ‘villains’, most days he just couldn’t believe the nerve of some people. How the ‘heros’ could have the audacity to say such un-good things - both behind their backs and to their faces - was beyond his understanding.OrJay is done with everyone's shit and just wants to give his boyfriend the best day ever.





	Misplaced Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RottenKidNextDoor (PortalofWords)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalofWords/gifts).



> This is an filled Tumblr request from @unapologeticallyjaylos (RottenKidNextDoor)  
> -
> 
> Prompt: Jaylos fluff  
> Start Date: July 18th, 2019  
> End Date: July 24th, 2019  
> Word Count: 1,612
> 
> Warnings: Implied/Referenced Anxiety/Panic attacks, detailed description of a panic attack, implied/referenced PTSD, implied/reference past child abuse.
> 
> Characters: Jay, Carlos de Vil, Evie, Mal  
> Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil, implied Ben/Mal

It had to be  _ today _ , of all days.

Of course, it had to be today, of  _ all _ days. 

_ Why  _ was it today, of all days?

It was  _ today _ , of all days; because there is no such thing as  _ good luck _ for villain kids.

Maybe, villains are just too  _ dirty _ to tarnish the name of  _ good _ . 

Aren’t we  _ good _ now? Do our choices, our promises, our  _ apologies _ mean nothing?

We aren’t  _ worthy _ enough of respect, is that it? Has it never crossed the minds of the  _ victors _ that maybe, the ‘v’ in ‘V.K.’ stood for  _ victim _ ?

_ Villains. Always  _ **_villains_ ** _. _

  
  
  


But not Carlos. 

_ Never _ Carlos.

Carlos was  _ never _ dirty. Carlos had a heart full of _ so much good, _ it could never be  _ tarnished _ .

Carlos was always  _ good _ . His choices, promises, apologies - his  _ anything _ meant  _ everything _ .

His gorgeous smile alone made him worthy of the  _ world _ .

So then, why is it that Carlos was granted the  _ worst  _ luck of any villain kid? Why is it that no one believes his tears? Why is it that no one listens to his cries? Why is it that he didn’t  _ deserve _ respect? Why is it that Carlos was  _ always _ the victim?

_ It’s Carlos.  _ **_Always_ ** _ Carlos. _

Not again.  _ Never _ again. Not this time.

Even if it was the last thing he did,  _ which it most likely was _ , Jay was  **_not_ ** going to take this. 

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  


For  _ them  _ to be the ‘villains’, most days he just couldn’t believe the nerve of some people. How the ‘heros’ could have the  _ audacity _ to say such  _ un-good _ things - both behind their backs and to their faces - was beyond his understanding.

It was only noon, and he could already tell today was a Bad Day. 

His  _ wonderful  _ morning had already consisted of waking up to his boyfriend’s whimpers and having to coax the younger boy into consciousness, away from the talons of his mother’s grip. Without even mentioning that they were both considerably late to class - on exam day no less - the day was already off to a horrible start. 

Between first period and lunch  _ alone _ , he already had to comfort Carlos through at least four panic attacks and two crying fits; that he  _ counted _ . 

He doesn’t even know how they managed to last all seven hours, let alone make it to their last class of the day.

Obviously, Remedial Goodness was easily his least favorite class to attend. At this point, he could really only focus just long enough to count down the minutes left until their personal hell was over. He was most definitely not looking forward to being viciously - but unintentionally - underestimated and degraded by Fairy Godmother for the next hour.

Only it wasn't Fairy Godmother.

When the four of them entered the classroom, they were certainly not expecting the pale, unfamiliar face that greeted them from behind the desk. 

Of course, Fairy Godmother was sick today. As for her replacement? Of course, it was the only teacher with an English accent.

Jay could tell her scratchy, high-pitched screeching was wearing on all of them, especially Carlos. He noticed how he flinched with every raised tone and curled in on himself a little more with each tap of her nails. So how was it that he was the only one who noticed?

-

_ 'If you come across a dirty puppy lying in the street, do you:  _

_ a. Leave it be _

_ b. Give it a treat _

_ c. Poke out its eyes _

_ or _

_ d. Take it home?' _

Carlos  _ shuddered _ .

He could feel the heat of her gaze land on him, as if daring him to even speak.

  
  


' **_Well_ ** ,  _ Mr. De Vil? What's the answer?' _

Her bright red heels clicked on the laminate flooring as she tapped her foot impatiently. She was getting annoyed.

_ Tap. Tap. _ Like clockwork. 

What time was it? He forgot to do all the chores on his list, didn't he? That had to be what set her off, right? Did she add more on his plate today? Did she drink today? Even worse, did she run out of alcohol?

She was waiting. 

He didn't answer.

  
  
  


' **_Mr. De Vil._ ** _ Answer me when I speak to you.' _

He sat up straighter,  _ straighter _ . Look at the floor, don't say a word. Maybe, maybe she'll get bored.

  
  
  


' _ What is the answer, hmm? What do you think, Mr. De Vil?' _

  
  
  


But, that never works,  _ does it? _

  
  
  


' _ Do you think it's A, hmm? D? Or perhaps  _ **_C_ ** _ , huh?' _

  
  


Stop. Stop.

  
  
  


' _ No,  _ **_wait._ ** _ Do you think me ignorant enough to think you'd pick B?' _

  
  
  


Stop. Stop it. Please stop.

  
  
  
  


' _ Can your evil mind even comprehend why the correct answer is none of those?' _

  
  
  
  


Leave me **_alone_** _leave me alone leave me alone leave me alone-_

  
  
  
  


' _ No, I didn't think so.' _

  
  
  


_ Why why wHY-  _

  
  
  


He heard something thud.

  
  
  
  


' **_Ms. Bertha._ ** _ How dare you disrupt my class. Do you have something you'd like to say?' _

  
  
  
  


No- _no_ _no no._ Why did she have to get involved? _Please_ _please_. Leave her alone. Stop. _Stop it. Stop this._

  
  
  
  


_ 'With  _ **_all due respect_ ** _ , Ma'am-'  _ Evie.  _ Not Evie too. '-is making fifteen-year-olds cry part of your job description?' _

  
  


_ Oh. _

  
  
  
  


' **_Excuse me?_ ** _ Let me make this very clear for you lot, Ms. Grimhilde.' _

  
  
  
  


Not Evie. Not Evie- _ don't call her that. She hates it. She hates that name. Don't call her that.  _

  
  
  
  


' _ You four may have the entire kingdom tightly pressed under your thumb, getting them to pamper and baby you, but  _ **_I_ ** _ won't stand for it. _ '

  
  
  
  


Why is it  _ always _ like this? Why don't they ever  _ listen _ ? Why can't they ever get them to just  _ understand _ ?

  
  
  
  


_ 'I can see right through your act, Mr. De Vil.' _

  
  
  


_ She was standing right in front of him. _

  
  
  


_ 'Do you expect me to believe you are crying out of - what? - some misplaced fear of someone actually innocent of your heinous crimes?' _

  
  
  
  


That's right. He was a  _ villain _ . 

How could he ever  _ forget _ ? He was reminded  _ every day - _ when he woke up, during lunch, and before he went to bed.

  
  
  
  


_ 'If so, then you can stop pretending.' _

  
  
  


But,  _ I never was. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


' **_Mr. Asem!_ ** _ ' _

  
  


Someone grabbed him.

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


_ 'Misplaced fear.'  _

  
  
  


**_Misplaced fear?_ **

  
  
  


_ Misplaced, his ass. _

  
  
  
  


If only facial expressions could speak, his would be flashing  _ 'Jay has had enough' _ in big, glowing letters. 

He could almost  _ feel _ the magic coursing through his veins, ready to lash out at whoever he felt necessary.

His eyes were glowing, he could feel it; could see the pulsing red reflection in his boyfriend's eyes as he dragged him out of the classroom.

It took every  _ fiber _ of his self-restraint to just take Carlos away from that god-awful woman, before he did something they would  _ all _ regret.

One look at his best friend's gleaming green eyes had told him that she had the exact same notion.

This woman was going to  **_pay_ ** .

  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  


' _ 'Los? _ '

He blinked. 

  
  
  


' _ Buddy, you with me?' _

They were standing in front of a door. How did they get back to their dorm?

  
  


' _ Carlos? C'mon pup, we're home.' _

  
  


_ 'Home?'  _ Oh.

  
  
  


How did he miss so much? 

He remembered storming out of Remedial Goodness, remembered the hot red -  _ red red red  _ \- of Jay's anger.

He remembered the feeling of his boyfriend's fingers running through his curls, remembers warm thumbs on his face as they brushed away his tears.

He remembers sitting on the edge of town, with soaked shorts and sand between his toes. He remembers lying on Jay's shoulder as the tan boy promised him all the chocolate he could ever stomach - if he would just  _ smile _ .

He doesn't remember how he got  _ home _ .

  
  
  


' _ You fell asleep at the boardwalk, remember?' _

Apparently, he also forgot his boyfriend could read his mind.

  
  
  
  


"Then why am I still so tired?"

  
  
  


It was then that he was also reminded why he loved Jay's smile so much.

As he led them inside the dorm, he only chuckled again, ' _ Well, hopefully not too tired for this.' _

  
  
  


_ Wha- _

  
  
  


' **_Surprise!_ ** _ ' _

  
  
  


There was decorations  _ everywhere _ . Balloons, confetti, streamers,  _ glitter- _

  
  
  
  


' _ Happy birthday Carlos!' _

  
  
  
  


That was Ben's voice-  _ birthday? _

It was his  _ birthday?  _ He didn't even know his  _ own _ birthday. How did the others find out?

Why was Ben even  _ here? _

  
  
  


"Jay-"

  
  
  


' _ Do you like it, pup?' _

  
  


_ Like what? _

  
  
  


' _ It's a surprise party, for you, and you only. You get to eat cake, and ice cream, and we all got you gifts to celebrate.' _

  
  
  


**_Why?_ **

  
  
  


' _ It's your birthday, 'Los, that means today is  _ **_your_ ** _ day.' _

  
  


"It's  _ mine? _ "

  
  
  


' _ All yours.' _

  
  


-

  
  


Later, when he had finished stuffing the last piece of chocolate cake into his mouth, he finally gathered up the nerve to ask.

  
  
  


"How did you even  _ know _ ?"

  
  
  


' _ I asked 'Benny Boo' here, since I knew yours was this month, and he was able to find our birth certificates. Apparently, they decided to keep records.' _

  
  


_ Of course _ she would.

  
  
  


' _ Oh! That's right, Ben has something to give you, 'Los.' _

  
  


Uh oh. That's was Eves'  _ 'do it or I'll put poison in your coffee' _ voice.

  
  
  


Mal's only response was to snigger as Ben handed him a piece of paper.

  
  
  
  


' _ I went ahead and had it written up personally.' _

  
  
  


It was an effective-immediately resignation letter,  _ from Ms. Radcliffe. _

  
  
  
  


_ 'Evie had videoed the entire class to help her write notes, and showed me as soon as you all left. Given the circumstances, I thought immediate disciplinary action was called for.' _

  
  


They- _they_ _all_ _did this?_

  
  
  
  


' _ We always got your back, pup.' _

  
  
  
  


_ Words weren't enough, _

_ But his smile was. _

  
  
  
  


_ - _

  
  
  


Everyone had already retired back to their own dorms after cleaning up the party.

  
  
  


It was 11:59 pm, only a minute left of his birthday. 

  
  
  


And if he slipped his boyfriend one last kiss and smile before the lights went out?

  
  
  


Well, then his last birthday wish was granted.

**Author's Note:**

> Filling this prompt really made me miss writing, I really enjoyed it.
> 
> "Asem" is an Arabic surname that I really like, so I tend to always use it as a last name for Jay and Jafar.
> 
> Yes, Jay has magic, like he should. But, no, he can't actually read Carlos' mind.
> 
> Also, "Ms. Radcliffe" isn't actually related to Anita and Roger Radcliffe, but I thought it would be fitting to name her that.
> 
> I'm sorry if it didn't make sense, but Jay mentions that she has an screechy English accent, and Carlos has a panic attack, because she reminds him of Cruella.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> For Cameron,
> 
> May his memory be a blessing.


End file.
